This is a project to strategically expand the present project to develop research in the School of Nursing, to promote and develop research in the Department of Nursing (nursing services in the four Medical College of Virginia Hospitals and auxiliary facilities). OBJECTIVES: 1. Pursue empirical investigations in clinical and administrative problems in the delivery of nursing care to patients through individual and group studies by clinical nursing specialists (and others) under the direction of a full time nurse investigator prepared in research. 2. Improve practices in nursing, hence in outpatient, inpatient and patient discharge followup care through dissemination of empirical findings via Dept. of Nursing Director's Council, Staff Development, Nursing Audit Committee, Head Nurse Group, "Nursing on the Move" newsletter and journal publication. 3. Systematically identify and apply appropriate research findings of others to improve local nursing practices through means listed in No.2 above, plus monthly nursing research seminars conducted by the two principal investigators (school and service). 4. Continue or expand the in-progress studies on human loneliness, mothering patterns, affective component in diabetes, chronic mental illness behavior and pregnancy outcomes by faculty; and on urinary tract infections and charting practices by clinical specialists. 5. Launch new studies in parental use of fetal monitoring, competence in low birth weight infants, defining counseling in nursing, and catabolic patients and nutritional supplements by faculty; and in multiple aspects of medication errors, and absenteeism by clinical specialists (nursing service). 6. Improve and expand nursing research visibility and idea exchange among nurse researchers in the East through regional newsletter INVESTIGATO.